


Paper Heart

by jigglyghostbutts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Self-Insert, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigglyghostbutts/pseuds/jigglyghostbutts
Summary: just a short and cute one shot for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got "paper heart" as a warm-up prompt from a friend, and this is the result.
> 
> this technically takes place in the same universe as a fic I haven't posted yet, but it works fine alone and I wanted to post this today. it only briefly mentions a headcanon of mine about souls.

  


It’s probably sad how much you have to psyche yourself up for this.

It’s not like you’re even going to confront Sans face-to-face about it, either - at least, not initially. He might ask about it later. Then again, he might not. You’re not sure which possible outcome is making you more nervous. The two of you avoid talking about this whole thing you’ve got going on, but this would pretty much solidify how you feel for him. You really don’t want to have to explain how you’d been thinking about your inability to share your soul with him (and you might actually die from embarrassment if you had to).

You fidget with the brightly colored paper in your hands, unfolding part of it just to refold it again. God, this is probably the most you’ve prepared for Valentine’s Day in a long time, even if “preparing” just meant looking up how to fold origami hearts. You let out a small laugh.

This is stupid. You’re being stupid.

Sans isn’t even awake yet and probably won’t be for another hour at least, so you should do this while you still have a chance. You walk over to the entry way and place the paper heart in the pocket of his jacket; it’s highly unlikely that he’d miss it there.

  


Much later on in the day, you pass through your bedroom to grab something and stop when you see something small laying on your pillow. As you wander over, it only takes you about half a second to figure out what it is, and you just flop face-down into the mattress with a laugh that’s both parts amused and relieved.

Apparently, you’re more transparent than you thought. Then again, Sans is also a very perceptive person. Either way, you guess you had nothing to worry about if this is his response.

It’s a white paper heart, only it’s been placed inverted, like a spade. You sit up, picking it up and idly turning it over in your hands. You’re surprised to find writing on the back:

_our day for it’s next month._

Oh.

You're honestly not sure what you were expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> what a romantic guy.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
